User blog:The Nameless Lancer/Rise of the Reapers - Epilogue: Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins
'''Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins '''is the epilogue of my thirteenth fanfiction, "Rise of the Reapers". The epilogue has almost nothing to do with the main events of the story. Regardless, I hope you like it. This is Harold and Henriett's wedding. I had to consult my hidden sources before writing this, just to get an idea of how a wedding in Yharnam might work. Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins The day of the wedding came around, and I didn't know what to wear. I knew that I shouldn't wear my usual outfit, because of how tattered and bloody it was. I asked James if he had something that I could borrow, and he said that he could help me out. Unfortunately, the only thing that he found that could actually fit me was some old clothing that he probably stole from a dead man. I put it on, and I looked pretty badass. It felt strange when I put it on for the first time, but I got used to it. Before the wedding, I had to talk to James. Harold: Well, how do I look? James: You look kind of ridiculous. Harold: Fuck you, James. James: Just bein' honest. Harold: Should I wear the eye patch? James: Take it off for a second. I lifted the eye patch off of my right eye, and James had a disturbed look on his face. James: Keep it on. We don't want anyone to be frightened. Harold: Agreed. Before the wedding, I wanted to speak with Henriett. When I saw her, she looked stunning. I couldn't think of the words to describe how pretty she looked. She probably thought that I looked ridiculous. Harold: My god, Henriett. Henriett: What is it? Harold: You are so beautiful. She got a really big smile on her face. Harold: Let's go get married, shall we? Henriett: Yeah. I went into the main room of the church, and looked at the crowd. We had invited all of the Lancers, and all of them except Arminius showed up. I chose James as my best man, since I was running low on friends. When the wedding began, I could not keep my eyes off Henriett. I wasn't even listening to what the priest was saying. That is, until James kicked my leg and told me that I should be listening. I said my vows, and Henriett did the same. Then came the best part. The priest said that I may kiss the bride, and I did. The crowd cheered. Pale clapped very slowly, clearly not entertained, as I had expected. Henriett threw her flower bouqet into the crowd, and something interesting happened. A man wearing old hunter garb rushed through the crowd, jumped up, caught it, then landed on his head. He then raised the bouqet into the air, and waved it back and forth. Van Helsing: I got it! I leaned toward James. Harold: Who the fuck is that? He sighed. James: The guy who broke your windows. Harold: I think I'll have a word with him. James: Good luck with that. I walked toward Van Helsing, who just started doing jumping jacks. I grabbed his arm, spun him around, and he fell down. Harold: You must be Van Helsing. If I remember correctly, you broke 2 of my windows. Is that true? Van Helsing: Ah, yes. And you must be Harry Benkins. Harold: It's Harold Jenkins, you jumping jack! Van Helsing: Well, thank you. Harold: That wasn't a compliment. Leave my fucking wedding, or I will rip your eyes out, then shove them up your arse! Van Helsing: Very well, my good sir. He left the church. I looked towards James, who was laughing his ass off. That was very interesting. We didn't have a wedding reception, because I was getting tired of my outfit. Henriett and I went home, got out of our wedding clothes, and started talking. Harold: I'm happy that we did this. It was fun. Henriett: It was. Harold: I was nervous going in. Seeing how badly my first marriage ended up. Henriett: That won't happen again. Harold: I still miss Lydia. I hope that you can understand that. Henriett: I can. I quickly changed the subject. Harold: So. What should we do now? Henriett: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Harold: Yes. Henriett: Let's go have some fun. Harold: Let's do it. Credits This epilogue is pretty good. I've never been very good at writing epilogues, but I think that this is an exception to that. Tell me what you think in the comments. The first chapter of "The Stage" will be out on Monday. And yes. I pictured Harold wearing Gascoigne's set, but without the hat. Category:Blog posts